Robotboy (Season Five)
Robotboy is a British/French animated television series created by Jan Van Reijsselberge for Cartoon Network in 2005. While it ended in 2008, this is Tamara's fanmade continuation of the series. Plot Like the past four seasons, the show follows the titular robot, Robotboy, a robot created by Professor Moshimo. He lives with a 10-year-old boy named Tommy Turnbull, Moshimo's biggest fan, who lives in the San Francisco Bay Area in the year 2005. Along with Tommy's best friends, Gus (Also called "The G-Man") and Lola, Robotboy learns to act like he's a real boy, while occasionally fighting villains, mainly Dr. Kamikazi and his henchman Constantine, who want to use Robotboy to take over the world. Characters Main Protagonists * Robotboy (Voiced by Laurence Bouvard) is the titular protagonist of the series. He is a robot created by Professor Moshimo, and lives with Tommy Turnbull, his best friend. He's naive and very easily lead into bad situations, but has a fair understanding of his surroundings. He's overprotective of Tommy and his friends, but has an emotional chip that makes him think and feel like a real boy. He has three forms: Deactivated, Activated and Super-Activated. * Tommy Turnbull (Voiced by Lorraine Pilkington) is the main human protagonist of the series. He's a square-headed, blond 10-year-old boy that owns Robotboy. He's known to be a smart, responsible and sensitive boy with a strong sense of justice, who wants to help Robotboy see the world like a real boy. In a later episode, his birthday is revealed to be February 3rd, 1995. * Augustus "Gus" Turner (Voiced by Rupert Degas), sometimes referred to as The G-Man, is a chubby red-headed boy, and Tommy's other best friend. He's very arrogant, dumb and loud-mouthed,' '''and sometimes tries to use Robotboy for his own personal gain and enjoyment, which often leads him into trouble. Despite his selfish and obnoxious tendencies, he does care for his friends and tries to help them. His parents are Amish, but they seem to tolerate his "progressive" habits. In a later episode, his birthday is revealed to be August 10th, 1995. * '''Lola Mbola' (Voiced by Laurence Bouvard) is the blue-eyed daughter of a rich African-American ambassador. She is confident, kind and smart, and good friends with Robotboy, Tommy and Gus. She can fly jet planes and control speedboats, despite her age, and was secretly in love with Tommy, and would be devastated if he ever found out, until meeting Nikki can becoming her girlfriend. In a later episode, her birthday is revealed to be May 25th, 1995. * Nikki Thaksin (Voiced by Laurence Bouvard) is a new main character in the series. She's the lesbian daughter of a Ukrainian mother and a Taiwanese father, who was born and raised in Taiwan before moving the the Bay Area. She is cynical and sarcastic, and plays the beat of her own drum. However, she is loyal to her friends. She has a fond interest in robots, theme parks, magic and Taiwan wildlife. As Lola's girlfriend, she is notably the first major homosexual character on the show. In a later episode, her birthday is revealed to be July 4th, 1995. Main Antagonists * Dr. Kamikazi (Voiced by Jim Cummings, replacing the late Eiji Kusuhara) is the main antagonist of the series. A self-proclaimed evil genius, he wishes to capture Robotboy to create a template for an army of evil robots to achieve his goal of world domination. Most of his henchmen have a large letter K on their uniforms, to show they work for Dr. Kamikazi. He has many pets, ranging from snakes to cats, that usually hurt him. * Constantine (Voiced by Rupert Degas) is Dr. Kamikazi's fat, hunchbacked henchman, who is also a master at sumo wrestling. He's sensitive and not as threatening sidekick to Kamikazi who acts as his muscle power as well as his assistant. Constantine is also a refined chef, being able to create dishes such as Sashimi to tapas. Supporting Protagonists * Professor Moshimo (Voiced by Togo Igawa) is the creator of Robotboy, Robotgirl and Protoboy. He sent Robotboy to live with Tommy after he sent him a letter about him looking foward to see his newest invention. He has a fiancee named Miumiu, who also acts as his assistant. His main rivals are Dr. Kamikazi and Bjorn Bjornson. * Miumiu (Voiced by Laurence Bouvard) is Moshimo's fiancee and lab assistant. She is usually silent, but does talk every now and then. While she rarely talks, she does seem to be annoyed by most of Moshimo's habits. * Dwight Turbull (Voiced by Lewis MacLeod) is Tommy and Donnie's brown-haired, small-eyed dimwitted father that works as a salesman at a shop that sells fitness equipment. He's an assertive person, always trying to get Tommy to play sports, so as not to be a girl. He never thinks things through and never thinks about the consequences of his actions, being not a smart man. Due to Tommy not liking sports, he tends to favor Donnie. * Deb Turnbull (Voiced by Laurence Bouvard) is Tommy and Donnie's square-headed and red-headed mother. She's an average housewife, and is generally kind to Tommy and not as assertive as Dwight. However, she is willing to punish Tommy if he is seen to have done something terribly wrong. * The Human Fist (Voiced by Lewis MacLeod) is a superhero that exists on both his own TV-show and serves to save the people of Bay Area in real life as well. He is one of the biggest idols of the people in Bay Area. He can be seen in various episodes, including cameos of him in merchandise. * Ambassador Kingsley Mbola (Voiced by Rupert Degas) is Lola's father, a wealthy African ambassador. While he loves his daughter, he can be uncaring at times. * Jebediah and Hester Turner (Voiced by Rupert Degas and Laurence Bouvard respectively) are Gus's parents of Amish origin. They don't have a car, only a horse and a cart. They tend to "freak out" many characters of the series, including Robotboy. * Robotgirl (Voiced by Laurence Bouvard) is Robotboy and Protoboy's younger sister, also created by Professor Moshimo, created so he could have someone to play with. Robotgirl is playful, curious, kind and cheerful. Like Robotboy, she has a Deactivated mode, an Activated mode and a Super Activated mode. * Taisiya Thaksin (Voiced by Laurence Bouvard) is the Ukrainian mother of Nikki, originally born in Pripyat, Ukraine. She's very supportive of her daughter, and wishes the best out of her future. She will die for her children. * Pakpao Thaksin (Voiced by Lewis MacLeod) is the Taiwanese father of Nikki, born in New Taipei, Taiwan. He's a general optimist, always wanting to make his family and those around him happy, but has a small tone when it comes to parenting. Supporting Antagonists * Donnie Turnbull (Voiced by Rupert Degas) is Tommy's older brother and archenemy. He is a constant bully to every child in the neighborhood, including Gus and Tommy himself. Despite bullying him, Tommy still considers him as family. Dwight prefers him more than Tommy. * Kurt (Voiced by Rupert Degas) is the sadistic bully at Tommy's school, who has long blond hair and is usually seen wearing a hat. He constantly bullies Gus and Tommy, as well as other kids. His father is a secret agent who occasionally uses Kurt to steal Robotboy. He has two friends/henchmen, named Mookie and Stu. * Special Agent (Voiced by Lewis MacLeod) is the secret agent father of Kurt, who sounds like Christoper Walken. He is obsessed with capturing Robotboy, and wants to use him in a similar way that Kamikazi wants to use Robotboy, but he wants sell Robotboy copies to the secret service as well. He is best described as a power-hungry mad-man. * Bambi (Voiced by Laurence Bouvard) is a popular cheerleading at Tommy's school, and Tommy's crush. Despite being spiteful and mean towards Tommy, he's still in love with her. She's spoiled by her single mother, and rather air-headed. * Protoboy (Voiced by Rupert Degas) is the first creation by Professor Moshimo, and the older brother of Robotboy and Robotgirl. Before Robotboy was created, Dr. Kamikazi kidnapped Protoboy and reprogrammed his circuits, turning him evil. However, he was too evil and was put into a reject closet after being disconnected. Robotboy, in one of the earlier seasons, went to Kamikazi's lair and reactivated him. He shows arrogance for the world, and wants revenge on Dr. Kamikazi for deactivating him. * Bjorn Bjornson (Voiced by Lewis MacLeod) is a Scandinavian child who once attended Professor Moshimo's classes at the "School For the Wealthy and Smart", and is a jealous rival of him, and Kamikazi's plans to destroy Robotboy. He has designed a robot equal in power to Robotboy, Bjornbot. * Bjornbot (Voiced by Rupert Degas) is a robot lookalike of Bjorn Bjornson, his creator. He has weapon capabilities and strength equal to Robotboy, and has his own form of Superactivation as well, but lacks emotion and has a flat vocabulary. He's hyperactive, being very jumpy and excited. * General Yakitori (Voiced by Lewis MacLeod) is a famous villain who's considered to be superior to Dr. Kamikazi, and has been awarded as the Best Evil Genius 60 times in a row. He never heard of Robotboy before Kamikazi challenged him to see if he could capture him. * Felonious Hexx (Voiced by Lewis MacLeod) is a professional magician, and Gus's archenemy ever since Gus heckled him at a magician show. He has also worked as a nurse, a dentist and a nanny, while always running into Gus. * Klaus Von Affenkugel (Voiced by Rupert Degas) is a millionaire with weak body parts that never grew past the size of a child. He wishes for a strong body, and wants Robotboy so he can use his body parts for armor. Klaus has a orangutan servant/henchman/nurse named Ludwig, who cares for him 24/7. Episodes Episode Rules # Episodes should be generic enough for more than 2 characters to participate in. Episodes can be focused on a certain character, but other characters should have an impact on the story as well. # If you want to submit episode ideas to Tamara, contact her on her message wall, comment ideas in the comments section of this page, or DM her about your episode idea on Discord (@TheExecutioner#2528). If an episode is rejected, it's rejected. Don't try to convince Tamara or any other writers to add it. # No repeated episode plots. If we do so, the jokes would get stale and boring. Every episode should be different in flavor. Episodes that have similar plots but different executions are fine, though, just try to find a way to mix it up. # The season has 52 segments, all divided into 26 30-minute episodes. # Keep the show PG. Any episodes with adult humor and themes, suggestive content and/or swearing will be shot down immediately. Episodes # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Category:Robotboy Category:Cartoons Category:Random Works!